Daring to Fufill
by narufangirl16
Summary: TenTen is given a dirty little dare to make a certain Hyuga prodigy aroused. How far will this little task go? Can she fufill it? NejiTen oneshot, rated M for lemon!


_Narufangirl16: I own nothing but the story! _

_Background of story: This is a hidden piece to one of my Gaara love stories on quizilla; What love means (A Gaara love story) link on my profile here on fanfiction if any of you are Gaara fans. WARNING!!! It's a YouXGaara story, and, have some maybe hard mature stuff. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen pulled the Hyuga up to her bed room, opening and closing the door then lead him to her bed where they both sat for a minute in silence.

Neji: "So… What did you want to talk to me about?" TenTen thought about what her task at hand was. The dare was _Make Neji Hyuga aroused… _There were a number of ways she could have gone with this, but which one to take? She looked at him, deciding to take the high rode by, well, staying high on his body.

TenTen leaned over and cooed into his ear: "I don' know… I was just thinking… We could talk?" Neji eyed his team mate out of the corner of his eye feeling a bit uncomfortable. He left a hot blush erupt across his cheeks when she bit his ear lobe. Neji hasn't been with many girls, in fact, unless you count the sessions where he and TenTen would hang out, he hasn't been with any. He was sort of anti social so he tended to reject the tons that threw them selves at him.

But this was different. This was TenTen. His best friend. His team mate. He had never really shown a real interest in her even though he strongly felt it. He'd never voice that opinion aloud though, his Hyuga pride would never let him live it down is he got rejected by one of the most attractive women in Konoha. Especially since long ago women had made him one of the most attractive men.

TenTen crawled behind him putting her hands on his shoulder and began massaging his muscles. Neji tensed at this, not knowing what to do. She leaned forward, mouth net to his ear, and whispered.

TenTen: "It's ok Neji… You seem so tense… Just relax…" she purposely nuzzled her nose against the soft skin on his neck and made sure he knew she was inhaling his sent then continued what she was doing to his shoulders. Neji tried relaxing, he really did, but when this woman-whom he held a timid affection for anyway-was sensually moving her hands on his broad shoulders, he had a hard time achieving his goal. He took a deep breath, trying to forget the fact he was uncomfortable, and relaxed a tad.

TenTen smiled at her victory, peeking over his shoulder to his lap. She inwardly sighed. Nothing yet. She needed to try harder. No pun intended. She shyly moved her hands downward his back, now massaging his side. She decided that taking the high road was not going to achieve her goal. A goal in which Neji had no idea. Was he in for a surprise.

Neji took a sharp breath, noticing how low her hands had gotten, and he tensed again. TenTen neglected to make him feel better by wrapping them around his waist resting her cheek on his back nuzzling him again and rubbed her hands up and down his tight clothed abs.

Neji watched her hands silently, wondering what the Hell she was doing, but he didn't tell her to stop for some strange reason. It felt kind of nice actually. He just stared, body stiff afraid of movement.

TenTen needed to pump up her affords. Still no meaningful pun. So, she brought her hands up his body to his toned chest and raised hers up as well getting on her knees and rubbed her face against his soft long and dark hair, smelling his tropical shampoo. Now he was feeling uncomfortable again.

Neji cleared his throat hoping it wouldn't crack: "TenTen?" her arms wrapped around his neck while she leaned her chin on his shoulder.

TenTen: "Yes Neji-kun?" she asked innocently, driving him insane without really meaning to. Just hearing that_ kun_ she added to his name, the sound of it coming out of her, he was so tempted to grab her, slam her onto the bed, and completely violate her. He didn't though, not wanting to hurt her, but that did give him a tightening feeling in his groin.

It wasn't good enough though, not by a long shot. These are not puns people. She wanted to make him stand. Ok, that was pun. She didn't know where she got this new found urge to please him but whatever got her to complete this dare.

She kissed his neck once, Neji froze his eyes widening. Her arms fell around over his chest, closing in a hold designed to keep him close to her body, and her tongue slowly slid across the surface of his chin. Neji shivered shifted a little wondering what had gotten into her. TenTen had never displayed any signs of affection like to well… Anybody.

Neji: "What are you doing?" he finally asked wondering if this was some trick in order to play with his emotions. Though, the purpose of her doing this was only to get him aroused to the point where she could take a picture, she had no intention of hurting Neji. And would stop as soon as he was ready to.

TenTen: "I…" she gave an intentional moan as she ground her abdomen against his back in a slow pace "Mmm… you feel good…" And that was all it took for the composed, always calm, Hyuga prodigy to engage in his first moan of sheer pleasure. She peaked in his lap again, hoping for a change, but this man was stone. Pun, pun, pun. Err… so to speak… She wanted him to be stone… But…Never mind.

TenTen crawled on top of him, straddling his lap, and locked onto his eyes. Neji was starring at her, very confused, but his eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked at her. Almost a needing. But he fought it. TenTen couldn't tell, but he was fighting. Fighting not to crush his lips to hers. Even though she secretly wanted him too.

Neji kept his hands by his sides though his fingers itched to touch her while she leaned forward to kiss and lick his neck and chin a little on the cheek, sneaking on to the corner of his mouth. Neji's lip twitch and he licked them trying to keep his primal urges under control but failing some what miserably.

TenTen wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing and licking then moved one of her hands to the side of his neck to help give her better access at her task. Her other hand slid down his chest and Neji unconsciously moaned again.

Seeing that her efforts were clearly working on the young man, TenTen picked up the pace by grinding her bottom against his heated crotch. Neji groaned, turning pink and this battle ended; feeling his cock harden. TenTen blushed stopped feeling him under her, and knew she had accomplished her mission. Now all she needed to do was get a picture…

She started kissing his neck again and got off his lap crawling behind him and pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and quietly flipped it open. If Neji ever found out she had done this, he would kill her, he would never speak to her again, their friend ship would be over... It wasn't worth it. She wouldn't embarrass him by showing her friends the picture proving she had done her dare. They would just have to believe her. She mentally sighed and put the phone away and found something new for Neji.

She looked at his blushing face, probably blushing less then her though, and then his lap. The bulge in his pants proving he was aroused and the shut eyes full of need. She got back on his lap, pressing her chest against his and placed a shy and gentle kiss on his lips. Neji froze completely, battling whether or not to kiss back. She cupped his face with her hands and didn't move other wise waiting for him to make a move.

And you had better believe TenTen poured her soul into the kiss. She had wanted to it for so long, and now that their lips were finally together she wanted it to last forever. She puckered and un puckered her lips against his in some attempt for him to kiss back but she got nothing.

Neji sat there in sheer shock. TenTen has just kissed him… She was still kissing him… He could feel the heat pouring off her lips. He began to feel her tremble. TenTen figured that since he wasn't kissing back, he didn't want her. She fought tears in her eyes and as she pulled away and looked at the ground.

TenTen: "I'm… So sorry… Neji…" one stray and lonely tear found its way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, she didn't want him to see it, and got off his lap and ran towards the door but something grabbed her wrist. She gasped but before she could say anything her lips were locked with Neji's.

Her eyes widened as she looked at his closed lids, his face looked more peaceful then before, he was more relaxed. TenTen's blush deepened when feeling his tongue line her lips pleading for a taste of her. She opened her mouth and Neji's tongue raced in to rub against hers.

She moaned into his mouth and he somehow got her back onto the bed lying down with Neji on top of her still in a hot kiss. When they were in need of some air desperately they parted and panted heavily. Once she caught her breath she decided to say something.

TenTen: "Neji…?" sadly, that was all she could make out in her shocked stage. Her question wasn't too hard to figure out though for him, he had known her for so long. How old were they now? Seventeen? Then that's about ten years. A long time indeed.

He answered her question though, he didn't even need to say anything, just with a simple, blink, smile, and nod his lips were back on hers answering the only question that plagued her mind for the moment. The feverish kiss was leaving no room to breathe as their tongues, teeth, and lips uncontrollably clashed. TenTen's lips actually started bleeding, but Neji quickly licked and sucked the blood away.

When he was done treating the wounds he had given her he finally left her mouth and traveled hot and open mouth kisses to her cheek and hen down her jaw and where he licked wanting to feel the friction between her fresh and his tongue. And quickly got addicted. He sucked on her pulse causing a moan to pass threw her swollen lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neji enjoyed the sounds coming from her; they pleased him greatly, so of course he got greedy and forced more out of her. He began grinding his pelvis into hers and they moaned in sync with each other when she picked up the rhythm and timed them trust just right so they clashed perfectly.

Neji groaned: "TenTen…" he slipped her shirt off and she somehow blushed deeper and tried to cover herself up but Neji stopped whispering sweet nothings into her telling her she was beautiful and didn't need to hide it from him. Only. He made that part clear. No other man was aloud to see. She agreed completely.

Despite the many guys who wanted TenTen for themselves, TenTen never wanted any of them back. There's only been one apple of her eye. That was Neji. She's never been with any others guys, well unless you count the few times she had gotten ramen with Lee.

Neji sat up for a minute, not long, but long enough to get his shirt off showing off his flawless upper body to TenTen's wondering eyes. He smirked at her ever growing blush and leaned back down kiss her again. She had long ago forgotten about the dare. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be with Neji.

It seemed Neji was some what hypnotized by her large and soft breast as he gazed upon them shamelessly, only to be awaken by a moan coming from the girl he was grinding under his body. He searched for the hook on her bra, soon feeling a bit foolish because it was in the front, and un hooked it. He slowly pealed it away throwing it carelessly into the room to be forgotten.

The blush on her cheeks darkened even further and whimpered feeling his hot and wet mouth closed on her perky nipple and his tongue thrashed around on it. She squirmed beneath him, running her curious hands up and down his body and he switched breasts.

TenTen reached the belt loops for his pants and tugged at them in a begging way and he complied unbuttoning the bottom and unzipped pulling his pants down and shook them off his feet for them to fall to the floor leaving him in nothing but his black boxers. Her hands went around his waist and snuck into his boxers grabbing his erection.

Neji growled, bucking into her hand and blushed. TenTen pumped, satisfying him for the most part but not completely. His hand found her pants, and pulled them down and she kicked them off and he slipped his hand into her panties, touching her, with the same intent that she had the way she was touching him. She panted and squirmed and began calling Neji's name as the tightening filling in her stomach made her writhe.

Neji groaned, knowing TenTen could feel his throbbing member in her hand and bucked as she pumped uncontrollably moaning her name huskily in her ear. When it became too much for him to bear he pulled her hand away, also pulling his hand away from her in the task, causing her to whimper.

Having enough with these clothing shields, he ripped TenTen's panties off, pulling his boxers down as well, and they joined the discarded clothing on the floor in her bed room. She was ready. He was ready. They locked her eyes. He begged silently for permission. She gave it to him. And then he stripped her innocent body's virginity with one sharp-satisfying for him, painful for her-thrust.

TenTen forced back her tears; the feeling of his largely endowed dick forcing her body to accept him was _so_ painful. But she knew it was worth it. She wanted nothing more then to be one with him, and the pain was slowly subsiding anyway.

Neji growled in pleasure, the feel of his loves tight walls constricting around his man hood felt **so** _damn_ good. TenTen showed her readiness for him to move by rocking her hips and moaning, him doing the same and soon picking up pace. It felt so right for the two of them. Making love. It makes perfect sense to do it with someone you love. Or else then it's just… Sex.

Their pace got even quicker as they felt the cliff up ahead and ran to it, jumped over, and dived as a giant wave of pleasure hit them both hard. But oh so pleasurable. They hollered each other's names into the room, most likely able to be heard down stairs, in the living room, which was filled with all their closets friends thanks to that damned sleep over.

Moving on, as the after glow subsided, he rolled off her still panting and looked his lover smiling. Stupid Lee and Kankuro. Neji knew TenTen only had eyes for him. That pleased him greatly. Cause he only had eyes for her.

TenTen would never,_ ever _tell him about the stupid dare.


End file.
